50 Sentences of SasuSaku
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: SasuSaku. 50 Sentences. This has definitely become a hobby. Happy New Year! Rating just in case.


-spazzes- My goodness, it HAS been forever! I've been working on my stories... sort of. But, since 50 sentences is ALWAYS a good thing to write, I wrote some for SasuSaku. Because it is love.

Some are based on the ever amazing fanfiction _Blind_ by Obsidian Sickle. I invite you to read it.

Naruto does not belong to me! Enjoy!

* * *

1. Air  
She sailed through the air, aiming for his face.

2. Apples  
Despite her name, her favorite fruits were apples.

3. Belief  
"I believe that he'll come back!" she chanted over and over as she trained.

4. Blood  
She was bleeding… when Sasuke saw that, everything went red.

5. Blur  
He was a blur; and then she felt his arms wrap themselves protectively around her.

6. Breaking  
Her heart was breaking as he walked away; he knew it, and felt guilty for it.

7. Child  
"You're such a child, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed at him as he pointedly turned his face away from her.

8. Clouds  
Sakura was on cloud nine whenever she thought of her eighteenth birthday present.

9. Confession  
"Sasuke, when I _said_ 'I love you with all my heart' I meant it," she whispered to him, when he asked her if she still loved him.

10. Dance  
Sakura could dance—any ninja could dance—but Sasuke liked watching her teach their three daughters how to dance ballet.

11. Dark  
Once Itachi had killed their clan, his world and his mind had become dark—and then, she came to light it up again.

12. Devotion  
Would he never understand that she loved him with her _whole _heart and always would?

13. Drink  
"Drink this, I promise you'll feel better," she said softly, handing him a cup of tea.

14. Duty  
"Sasuke, I have a duty to kill you," she choked, as she aimed for his heart.

15. Forever  
"Stay with me," he ordered, "always."

16. Freedom  
Sasuke would not be released from prison for a year, he would not be allowed to perform missions of any kind for six months after that, and could not become a Chuunin until a year after that—but with her, he felt free.

17. Gentle  
Her gentle smile healed the injuries on his soul.

18. Goodbye  
"Sakura… thank you."

19. Green  
Seeing the spring come alive around him reminded him of her eyes.

20. Heaven  
Of course she'd be of heaven—didn't she _look_ like an angel?

21. Honor  
"You fool!" she screamed, "What about your honor; if you go to Orochimaru, then you _have no_ honor, not even one drop!"

22. Hope  
She was his light and his hope.

23. Innocence  
Once upon a time, back when he was seven, he used to play with other children—and there was a bright-haired girl that stood out in his memories.

24. Jewel  
Her eyes sparkled like pretty gems when he was nearby.

25. Library  
Sakura liked to go to the library when she had free time, so half the time he ended up going with her.

26. Light  
She was the light, the center of their team—but also the candle of warmth in his cold, lonely darkness.

27. Melody  
She sang while she worked—he liked to listen to her, it soothed him.

28. Memory  
Did she ever cross his mind, like how he crossed hers constantly?

29. Peace  
She was the only bit of peace he had.

30. Picture  
"We should retake our team picture," Sakura told him when he found her looking at her copy, "because we might as well compare our lives to back then with a photo."

31. Precious  
She was the most precious thing in the world to him, and he would die for her to keep her alive.

32. Pretty  
"You're more than pretty," he whispered in her ear, "words can't describe how beautiful you are."

33. Rain  
"I hate the rain," she whispered as he held her close, "it reminds me of tears and dark memories."

34. Relaxation  
"Sasuke, take a break for once in your life and come to the park with me," Sakura demanded one day as he tried to go out to train.

35. Safe  
He was her safe place.

36. Sky  
Besides the sunset, her favorite thing to describe to him was the sky because of its ever changing colors.

37. Snow  
It started out with a simple snowball to his face—he shot one back, and she _had_ to shoot another… their parents' laughter and shouting drew the children into it as well.

38. Sorrow  
She was there for him, when he needed her.

39. Soul  
Sakura was not only the light, but the soul of their team, irreplaceable and the most important—especially to him.

40. Spring  
"Spring means rebirth or renewal," he told her, "I suppose you could say I am of spring."

41. Star  
Sasuke was a star; bright, burning, and powerful.

42. Sun  
Sakura was the sun; she brought warmth and light wherever she was.

43. Time  
It wasn't until he had met her again that he thought differently about her—in his mind, she'd always been that fangirl.

44. Valiant  
"Don't force yourself Sakura; you'll kill yourself," he told her, as she made a valiant effort to master the sword.

45. Waiting  
She stood by the bench, day after day, waiting for him.

46. Water  
She was like a fish in water; graceful, and elegant.

47. Whimsy  
Sasuke never did anything whimsically—but Sakura continued to surprise him that way.

48. Wind  
_She's dead because of you… It's all your fault…_ the wind whispered in his ear as he stood by her grave, tears in his eyes.

49. Wood  
For her twentieth birthday, he planted a small grove of trees.

50. Young  
Their children were so young, so innocent; the two of them intended to keep it that way.

* * *

My favorite? Number 18. :) Comment please?


End file.
